Wonderfully Stupid
by Oreobox
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP!] Summary of chap2: Kim Namjoon. Ketua osis yg ramah berwawasan luas serta cerdas. Sebagai nilai tambahan, wajahnya yg manly dan berstyle bagus membuat siapa saja akan dengan suka rela menjatuhkan hati kepadanya.Terkecuali si primadona basket, Min Yoongi. Mungkin belum. - BTS Min Yoongi / Suga . Kim Namjoon . NamGi / SugaMon . School Life/Boys Love/Yaoi/Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Taehyung dan Jimin menghentikan langkah serta tawa candanya yang menggema di koridor kelas, cepat-cepat menyembunyikan tubuh mereka dan mencoba mengintip dari jendela yang mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah. Terlihat sesosok pemuda manis berambut pirang dengan pakaian basketnya tengah menatap seseorang di depan yang terlihat gugup.

"Itu ketua klub kita, kan?" bisik Taehyung heboh pada Jimin.

"Yup, tidak salah lagi itu Min Yoongi _sunbaenim_. Dasar pemuda populer. Pasti sedang _'ditembak'_ lagi." Sahut Jimin tak kalah hebohnya.

"Itu sih, sudah pasti. Atlet basket kesayangan sekolah, sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua klub, manis, kulitnya seputih susu, pintar.. tapi sayang dia-Hmmmpph!"

"Ssstt! Berisik kau, Tae! Aku sedang mendengarkan mereka, nih." Jimin yang geram tak mendengar ketua klubnya berbicara apa menyumpal mulut si teman cerewet dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Taehyung hanya bisa cemberut dan akhirnya turut menajamkan pendengarannya—alias menguping—sama seperti Jimin.

"Min Yoongi, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" setelah sekian lama mereka berdiri, lelaki dihadapan Yoongi menyuarakan dengan lantang isi hatinya. Yoongi yang bersimbah keringat sehabis berlatih basket menatap lurus seraya mengusap air yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Walaupun Yoongi berkeringat serta nafasnya memburu sekarang, hal-hal tersebut tidak menghilangkan bukti bahwa Yoongi adalah seorang pemuda yang menarik. Wajahnya yang semanis gula dan pipi putihnya memerah karena tebakar matahari justru membuatnya ingin dicubit gemas.

Dan tentu saja, setiap orang pasti memiliki kekurangan di dalam dirinya.

"Kamu bisa membuktikannya?" Yoongi balik bertanya kepada pemuda di depannya yang tampak bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Yoongi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memutar matanya malas. "Apa buktinya kamu benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Pemuda itu tergagap akan pertanyaan spontan dari Yoongi. "Eh, kalau itu aku.."

"Jawabannya 'Maaf. Aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu, terima kasih.'" Potong Yoongi ketus seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat meninggalkan pemuda yang menyatakan perasaannya itu terbengong-bengong. Jadi, ia ditolak Min Yoongi? Begitu?

Kembali pada tempat persembunyian duo sahabat gila—Jimin dan Taehyung—yang setengah mati menahan tawa akibat penolakan dingin ketua klubnya terhadap pemuda yang masih terdiam bodoh di taman.

Mereka sudah tahu pasti pernyataan cinta itu akan berakhir dengan penutupan tragis dari Min Yoongi yang menolak mentah-mentah. Karena kejadian pernyataan cinta tersebut sudah berulang kali terjadi. Tak sedikit murid-murid sekolah ini ingin menjadikan Yoongi miliknya, tetapi sayang sepertinya Yoongi yang kelewat jutek dan cuek itu belum mau membuka diri ataupun menemukan pasangan yang cocok.

Ya, kalian sudah tahu kan kekurangan seorang Min Yoongi apa? Galak, jutek, cuek. Seseorang yang selalu berbicara ketus dan _to the point_.

" _Cool_ sekali, memang, ketua kita itu." Taehyung masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Jimin mengangguk setuju atas perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku penasaran, siapa yang bisa meluluhkan hati dia yang sekeras batu itu?" ujar Jimin girang yang tiba-tiba mulutnya tertutup rapat melihat seseorang bertubuh mungil sedang berkacak pinggang menatap mereka berdua.

"Siapa yang batu?" tanya seseorang mungil tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Min Yoongi.

"Eh.. itu.. bukan siapa-siapa, sunbae.." taehyung dan Jimin buru-buru berdiri dan menunduk.

"Bukannya sekarang kalian harus berlari keliling lapangan, ya? Apa kalian sedang bolos latihan basket hari ini?" desis Yoongi menyindir.

"Ka-kami baru saja dari to-toilet.."

"Jadi mau berlari keliling lapangannya kapan? Nunggu besok pagi?"

Segera saja mereka berdua meninggalkan si sunbae galak tersebut dan berlari ke tengah lapangan, bergabung dengan anggota klub basket lainnya. Untung saja mereka berdua dapat kabur dengan lihai, kalau tidak bergerak cepat bisa runyam berurusan dengan ketua klub yang terkenal disiplin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wonderfully Stupid**

 **.**

 **Chapter One:**

The Queen Bee

.

 **Main Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Kim Namjoon

.

SCHOOL LIFE/BL/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI

.

 **Oreobox©Copyright**

.

Dengan segala kenistaan yang ada, Ore kirimkan ff terbaru nips :3

*ketawa evil* *gak sadar masih ada ff yang bersambung*

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Berikan bolanya kepadaku, Hoseok!" Secepat kilat Hoseok memantulkan bola ke lantai dan mengarahkannya ke Yoongi yang menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Yoongi berlari menghindari lawan yang gagal mem- _blocking_ gerakannya tersebut. Dengan ancang-ancang cukup, Yoongi melompat seringan kapas dan menambah nilai satu poin dari bola yang ia masukkan dalam keranjang. Semua yang berada dalam lapangan _indoor_ bersorak kagum memberi pujian pada _lay up_ Yoongi yang indah tersebut.

Terdengar bunyi peluit menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan _warm up_ antar senior dan junior dari klub basket. Tentu saja pemenang dari latihan ini ada di pihak yang memiliki Yoongi sebagai pemain.

"Yoongi _sunbae_. Kapan kau memberi kami, para junior, sebuah kesempatan menang darimu?" Jungkook merengek sembari memberi handuk kecil kepada Yoongi.

" _In your dream._ Latihanlah lebih giat lagi kalau kau ingin mengalahkanku. _"_ Myungsoo dan Hoseok, kedua rekan basket si ketus Yoongi, hanya bisa tertawa lebar mendengar jawaban sahabatnya dan memberi pengertian kepada Jungkook bahwa Yoongi seperti itu hanya untuk membangkitkan semangat para juniornya dalam bertanding.

Hari kian menjelang sore yang ditutup dengan latihan pertandingan, klub basket sementara dibubarkan. Yoongi mengingatkan kepada anggotanya agar lekas kembali ke rumah dan jangan lupa menjaga kesehatan, terutama pada tim inti basket putra—Hoseok, Myungsoo, Jungkook, Taehyung dan dirinya sendiri—yang tengah bersiap menghadapi _final basketball match_ minggu depan nanti.

Yoongi dan Myungsoo berjalan beriringan disusul sosok Hoseok dari belakang yang sehabis pergi ke toilet memasuki ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap pulang.

"Ku dengar dari obrolan junior hari ini," Myungsoo selesai mengaitkan kancing terakhir kemeja sekolahnya lalu melanjutkan "kau menolak lagi ajakan berkencan untuk ke-sekian kalinya, ya?"

Hoseok bersiul menggoda si ketua yang cemberut sembari menutup pintu lokernya. Setiap hari letih juga jadi bahan gosip orang-orang. Tahu saja hari ini Yoongi melakukan ini lah, itu lah.

"Ketua manis kita memang populer, sih. Sayang, galak." Lelaki berwajah pucat tersebut tak menghiraukan ledekan Hoseok yang mengatakan dirinya sangat dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Aku harus menjawab 'ya', begitu? Walaupun aku tidak mengenalnya?" ujar lelaki manis tersebut dengan meniupkan poni depannya yang lepek. Ada betulnya juga perkataan Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa ia dapat menyukai seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tahu nama dan seperti apa sifatnya?

Myungsoo terkekeh pelan, mengangguk paham apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan dengan gemas ia mengacak-acak surai pirangnya. Membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut menutup matanya karena geli dan merona merah.

"Sebentar lagi kita naik kelas tiga, masih saja betah sendiri. Jangan terlalu sibuk mengurus klub, ketua. Cobalah untuk menjalani kehidupan normal seperti jatuh cinta." Myungsoo tersenyum seraya mencubit pipi Yoongi. "Dan jangan terlalu galak sama orang lain. Nanti semuanya malas dekat-dekat, loh. Padahal manis gini."

"Biar saja." Yoongi membalas cubitan Myungsoo di lengan kirinya yang membuat si pemilik mengaduh kesakitan. Hoseok hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka.

Deringan ponsel dari saku Myungsoo tiba-tiba menggema di seluruh ruang ganti. Myungsoo lantas pamit dan melambaikan tangan setelah tahu dari siapa panggilan itu berasal—kekasihnya, meninggalkan Yoongi tersenyum hambar menutupi pikiran di dalam otaknya yang bergelut.

 _Jatuh cinta? Sudah, kok. Kau saja yang tidak peka, Kim Myungsoo._

Kemudian Hoseok mencolek bahu Yoongi, membuyarkan lamunannya untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah dan bergegas mengejar bus terakhir.

.

.

Seokjin menyingkap tirai jendela di ruang OSIS agar udara sejuk pagi hari segera masuk memenuhi ruangan di lantai satu ini. Ia menghirup aroma tanah yang lembab karena dibasahi air hujan yang mengguyur semalaman.

"Silau, Seokjin. Tutup kembali tirainya." Lelaki ramping tinggi semampai itu merengut karena perintah dari sang ketua OSIS menginterupsi keasikkannya menikmati udara sejuk.

"Silau dari mana? Masih terlalu pagi untuk matahari terbit, Namjoonie." Ujar Seokjin kepada teman masa kecilnya yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua organisasi siswa di sebuah sekolah khusus putra, Kim Namjoon.

"Sini," Namjoon mengacungkan jari telunjuknya agar Seokjin mendekat, "coba saja kau duduk di kursi kerjaku."

Dan sang sekretaris OSIS itu, Kim Seokjin, hanya terkekeh ternyata sinar mataharinya mengarah ke tempat Namjoon. Namjoon mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru ingat beberapa hari lagi ada suatu pertandingan yang harus kamu hadiri." Seokjin berucap seraya memangku wajahnya di bingkai jendela.

"Pertandingan apa?"

"Final Basket. Kamu gak tahu? Padahal klub basket sedang heboh-hebohnya dibicarakan satu sekolah." Ujar Seokjin yang sedang memperhatikan dua orang tengah berlari di lapangan _outdoor_. "Kamu ditunjuk sebagai wakil sekolah untuk mendukung tim basket kita."

"Ah, aku baru ingat." Namjoon menggidikkan bahunya. "Lagi pula yang bikin ramai itu bukan klub basketnya, tetapi karena ketua klubnya yang bernama Min Yoongi."

Seokjin menengok cepat ke arah Namjoon, "Kamu tahu dia?"

"Semua anak di kelasku tak bosan-bosan membahas si kecil itu." Namjoon mengangguk sembari membalik kertas yang sudah ia bubuhi dengan tanda tangan khas miliknya.

"Lalu? Pendapatmu?" Tiba-tiba Seokjin tak senang sahabat yang ia sukai sejak dulu membicarakan pria lain.

" _I don't even remember his face_. Jika ada rapat bulanan antar klub, pasti dia diwakilkan."

Entah mengapa diam-diam Seokjin menghela nafas lega. Perkataan Namjoon barusan membuktikan bahwa Namjoon sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada pemuda—yang katanya—seputih salju itu. Seokjin menoleh kembali kepada dua orang yang masih berlari di lapangan. Mereka terlihat memperlambat langkahnya.

"Hei, Jin! Sedang apa kau terus-terusan memandang keluar jendela? Bantu aku menyelesaikan tumpukkan tugas OSIS sialan ini." Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang tiba-tiba mengapit lengannya.

"Joonie, itu." Seokjin menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang membungkuk karena kelelahan berlari. Rambut pirang yang mencolok itu terlihat berkilau karena pantulan cahaya matahari. "Itu, yang namanya Min Yoongi."

Namjoon menyipitkan kedua matanya, berusaha fokus pada titik yang ditunjuk oleh Seokjin. Tubuh mungil yang nampaknya tidak berubah menjadi lebih tinggi se-centipun semenjak kelas satu, kulit yang putih serta sorot matanya yang tegas. Ah, sekarang lelaki berlesung pipi tersebut mengingat sosok Yoongi.

Dulu, saat Namjoon baru saja terpilih menjadi ketua organisasi siswa dan Yoongi yang naik jabatan menjadi ketua klub basket, mereka pernah sekali berinteraksi. Yoongi yang sudah terlihat pembawaannya sebagai ketua yang bertanggung jawab mendatangi ruangan OSIS untuk mencari Namjoon. Interaksi itu sederhana saja, Yoongi meminta maaf kepada Namjoon karena beberapa teman klubnya menyulut pertengkaran dengan klub voli yang terlebih dulu mendapat izin menggunakan lapangan _indoor._ Kalau boleh jujur, saat itu Namjoon sempat terkejut atas kemauan seorang ketua yang langsung turun tangan meminta maaf atas kesalahan anggotanya.

Ingatan kecil tersebut masih ada dalam kenangan Namjoon, selebihnya—seperti wajah Yoongi—ia tak ingat sama sekali.

 _Oh, jadi ini Min Yoongi. Tidak berubah, sedang berlatih keras untuk final nanti ya makanya lari pagi-pagi sekali._ Namjoon terdiam, manik matanya mengekor mengikuti sosok Yoongi yang semangatnya terkumpul kembali dan mulai berlari.

Tanpa disadari Seokjin, ia telah membuka sebuah pintu. Pintu di mana sebuah cerita akan dimulai dengan sangat tidak terduga.

Dan suatu kecelakaan kecil itu terjadi.

Yoongi yang tengah berlari tiba-tiba terjatuh, sontak membuat kaget Namjoon dan Seokjin dari lamunan mereka.

Hoseok saat itu sedang berada di samping Yoongi mencoba membantu sahabatnya tersebut. Ia meluruskan tungkai kiri pemuda itu, namun pekikan kesakitan malah terdengar keras. Ternyata kaki Yoongi kram. Hoseok menatap cemas ke segala arah mencari bantuan dan syukurlah ia melihat sosok Namjoon serta Seokjin di dekat jendela ruang OSIS.

"YANG DI SANA, BAWAKAN _PAIN KILLER_ SECEPATNYA!" teriakan Hoseok membuat Namjoon terlonjak panik, buru-buru ia menyambar kotak P3K di dinding. Untunglah, _pain killer_ miliknya masih terjaga di sana.

"Jin, tunggulah di sini." ucap Namjoon sebelum ia berlari melompati jendela kepada Seokjin yang turut cemas.

"Di mana yang sakit?" Hoseok menunjuk kaki kiri Yoongi yang terlihat kaku. Segera saja Namjoon menyibak celana panjang sampai ke atas lalu menyemprotkan _pain killer_ tersebut ke kaki kurus milik lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Kedua lelaki di samping Yoongi menunggu reaksi kerja pembunuh rasa nyeri pada tubuh Yoongi di hadapannya.

Berangsur-angsur wajah tegang Yoongi melembut. Rasa kram yang seperti membelit kencang tungkai kirinya tersebut sudah mulai hilang. Nafas Yoongi kembali teratur.

"Sudah membaik?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada khawatir seraya berniat memijat kaki Yoongi. Namun dengan segera Yoongi menepis tangan Namjoon dan menarik kembali celana _training_ nya ke bawah.

"Tak apa. Thanks." Ujar si lelaki ketus itu kepada Namjoon yang menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal.

Kemudian Yoongi melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Lain kali, tak perlu repot-repot menolongku." yang malah mendapat jitakan maut dari Hoseok. Hoseok meringis menatap lelaki—tentu saja Hoseok kenali sebagai ketua OSIS sekolahnya—meminta pengertian bahwa sahabatnya ini memang terkadang suka tidak tahu terima kasih.

"Sedang apa masih di sini?" Yoongi melirik tajam ke arah Namjoon.

"Sebelum kau mengucapkannya, jawabanku 'maaf, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu.'" Ujar Yoongi dingin sembari berdiri membersihkan pasir di celananya.

Hah?

" _Pardon?_ " Namjoon ternganga atas pernyataan Yoongi kepadanya. Siapa? Yang menyatakan ke siapa?

Yoongi melipat tangannya. "Kau. Dari tadi kau lama memperhatikanku berlari, kan?"

"Ya, memang. Tapi kurasa tak begitu lama sampai kau terjatuh. Lalu?" _Bukan berarti aku memiliki maksud tertentu, bukan._ Bantin Namjoon membenarkan.

"Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, kan?" tanya Yoongi tak sabaran, "Jawabannya, _no."_

Seketika gelak tawa Namjoon menggelegar di tengah lapangan luas sekolah. Yoongi menautkan alis heran dan beralih menatap Hoseok meminta penjelasan. Sahabatnya malah angkat tangan tak ingin ikut campur.

" _Stupid."_ Namjoon mengumpat disela-sela tawanya. "Ini benar-benar bodoh dan sangat konyol."

Apa Yoongi tidak salah dengar? Dia baru saja dikatai bodoh oleh makhluk aneh di depannya ini!

" _Wait._ Kau baru saja memakiku dan-"

"Ah, perutku." Potong Namjoon yang masih tertawa. "Tidak semua orang yang mendekatimu itu akan menyatakan cinta kepadamu, Min-Yoon-Gi. 'Maaf, tapi aku belum berniat mengencanimu.'"

Kini giliran Yoongi ternganga. Permainan macam apa ini? Pemulihan patah hati model baru? Bukannya dia sama seperti murid-murid lain, yang ingin mengencaninya?

Namjoon meraih botol _pain killer_ yang menggeliding di permukaan tanah, bersiap meninggalkan Yoongi yang termangu. Namjoon masih terkekeh geli mengingat pertolongannya untuk lelaki pucat tadi telah disalah-artikan sebagai _kesempatan-dalam-kesempitan._

Oke. Barulah sekarang Namjoon menjadi tertarik kepada _ace_ kebanggaan tersebut. Lucu saja dengan wajah yang nampak galak ternyata bisa senarsis ini.

"Hei, Min Yoongi!" Yoongi tersentak Namjoon memanggil namanya dari jarak sudah sedikit menjauh.

"Kim Namjoon. _Remember that_. Sampai bertemu kembali, _mr. narcissism_!" Teriak Namjoon sembari melambaikan tangannya singkat lalu berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

 _Loh? mr. narcissism? Jangan-jangan… bocah tadi… benar-benar tidak berniat 'menembak'ku? Apa peduliku mengingat namanya?!_

Yoongi melirik takut ke arah Hoseok. Tepat sekali, Hoseok sudah terjatuh saking sudah tidak kuat ia menahan tawa karena kejadian yang terekam oleh kedua matanya tadi. Telapak tangannya bergetar membekap mulutnya untuk menahan lontaran suara yang sama menggelegarnya dengan tawa Namjoon sebelumnya.

Yoongi jadi salah tingkah sendiri menahan malu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuat—saking malunya—, Yoongi menderapkan langkahnya untuk menarik telinga Hoseok keras-keras lalu menyeretnya masuk ke gedung.

"Cepat ganti baju! Kelas segera di mulai!"

"Aduh, aduh. Yoongi, sakit! Kalau kesal karena kesalahan sendiri, jangan melampiaskannya ke orang lain, dong. Lepaskan telingaku!" Hoseok berpura-pura memelas meminta ampun.

"PERSETAN DENGAN WAJAH PEMBOHONG SEPERTIMU!"

.

.

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balik lagi dengan ff abal plus amatir Ore ;_;)/**

 _Kyaaa aku lagi suka namgi XDDDDD judulnya terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang Ore baca._

 _Umur Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Seokjin, Myungsoo disamain ya. Kelas 2 mau naik kelas 3 gitu.  
_ _Sedangkan TaeMinKook anak kelas 1 yang mau naik ke kelas 2._

 _Gimana? Gimana? Mau lanjut gak?  
_ _Silahkan beri komentar anda :3_

 _SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ketua dan sekretaris OSIS itu tersentak dari lamunannya di bingkai jendela karena melihat tubuh Yoongi yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba tersungkur ke tanah. Tak lama kemudian teman di samping Yoongi, yang entah siapa namanya, berteriak meminta bantuan kepada mereka. Seokjin kalang kabut, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sedangkan Namjoon dengan cepat berbalik badan mengambil sebuah _pain killer_ di dalam kotak P3K.

Namjoon menyuruh Seokjin untuk tetap tenang menunggu di ruang OSIS lalu secepat kilat ia melompati jendela untuk menolong ketua klub basket tersebut. Seokjin yang cemas akan keadaan Yoongi menautkan jemarinya di depan dada setelah menatap Namjoon berlari mendekati lapangan, berdoa agar lelaki berkulit pucat itu tidak apa-apa.

Sepuluh menit lebih sekretaris tinggi itu berdiri. Menurut penglihatan sepasang matanya ke arah lapangan, Yoongi sepertinya sudah membaik. Syukurlah, Seokjin kini bernafas lega, lelaki berparas manis itu sudah dapat berdiri di atas kakinya kembali.

Tapi.. ini aneh. Jelas terlihat ada yang janggal.

Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka bertiga, sungguh, andai Seokjin dapat memiliki pendengaran jarak jauh ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sampai-sampai sahabat berlesung pipinya—Namjoon—itu tertawa keras dan meninggalkan Yoongi merah padam wajahnya.

Oh, malah Namjoon sempat berbalik dan meneriakan namanya sendiri kepada Yoongi.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya ketika Namjoon menggeser pintu ruangan. Ia menilik ekspresi Namjoon yang seperti puas menertawakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?" Seokjin bertanya pada Namjoon yang masih tersenyum sembari membereskan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

"Hanya kram ringan. Keadaannya lebih baik dari sekedar yang kau bayangkan." Kemudian ia terkekeh kembali.

Seokjin jadi penasaran kalau sudah begitu lalu bertanya kembali, "Lalu kenapa tadi tertawa keras di lapangan?"

"Bukan masalah besar," Namjoon mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan dengan riang dan tiba-tiba bermonolog menatap si sekretaris "Atau itu masalah besar untuknya?"

Seokjin mendengus, kesal pertanyaannya malah tidak dijawab serius. "Apa, sih. Tidak jelas."

Namjoon hanya menaikkan bahu membalas perkataan sahabatnya dan tertawa. Lagi. Ingatkan Seokjin untuk menagih cerita kepada Namjoon mengapa setelah ia kembali dari lapangan berubah menjadi orang sinting yang tak mampu mengontrol tawanya.

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi nyaring. Kedua orang bepostur tinggi tersebut bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruang kerja OSIS. Setelah Seokjin mengunci pintu ruangan, ia mengejar langkah Namjoon dan berjalan sejajar.

"Oh, ya, Namjoonie. Setelah kamu melompati jendela untuk pergi ke lapangan tadi, kenapa malah kembali melalui pintu dari dalam gedung sekolah? Padahal lebih cepat kalau lewat jendela lagi." Seokjin iseng bertanya mengisi percakapan selama berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Namjoon mendadak berhenti lalu menoleh ke Seokjin yang turut menghentikan langkahnya keheranan. "Sial, benar juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wonderfully Stupid**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two:**

The President of Student Council

.

 **Main Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Kim Namjoon

.

SCHOOL LIFE/BL/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI

.

 **Oreobox©Copyright**

.

Bayangin cast ff ini with their current style ya :3

Ore lg suka pake bgt yoongi yang blonde unyu2

sama namjoon dgn rambut pendek coklatnya yg bikin dia makin cowok bgt XD

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Yoongi membuka ujung pembungkus plastik es stiknya, kemudian ia gigit seperempat es tersebut. Tangannya mengipas-ngipasi tubuh dengan cara menarik kerah kaus yang dirangkap dengan seragam sekolah yang tidak dikancing seluruhnya.

Panas. Gerah. Ditambah dengan adanya si mulut bocor—Hoseok—yang tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang peristiwa memalukan tadi pagi kepada Myungsoo di kantin saat jam istirahat. Wajah Yoongi kembali memerah antara menahan malu dan amarah.

"Hoseok, belum puas juga kau. Demi sebotol susu vanilla yang membasi, tolong hentikan celotehanmu." Yoongi berucap malas dan memfokuskan diri ke es stik yang ia pegang, menghindari gelak tawa dari kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa," Myungsoo menyeka airmatanya yang keluar karena tertawa "Ini lucu, Min Yoongi. Sungguh. Beruntung saat itu hanya ada Hoseok, bisa hancur reputasimu kalau ada yang mengetahui ini."

" _Thanks!"_ Yoongi melempar stik yang sudah kandas isinya ke arah Myungsoo dengan jengkel.

"Tanpa kau berkomentar, ini cukup melukai harga diriku." Timpal Yoongi.

"Mungkin saking banyaknya yang ' _menembak',_ sampai kau mabuk tidak bisa membedakan mana orang normal dan mana orang yang tergila-gila kepadamu." Myungsoo terkekeh yang dibalas dengan dengusan sebal pria berambut pirang tersebut. Jahat, memangnya yang menyukai Yoongi hanya orang-orang yang tidak normal saja, huh.

 _Kenapa bukan kau yang menyukaiku, Myung? Aku tak usah repot-repot menjadi peran antagonis karena menolak orang-orang itu._ Yoongi sejenak merenung.

"Kau betul tidak tahu laki-laki itu siapa?" Hoseok bertanya setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya agar tidak lagi mengejek si ketua manis yang menekuk wajah sampai sekarang.

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting."

Yoongi jadi teringat lagi sosok lelaki jangkung berambut _under cut_ coklat dan terlihat _piercing_ mencolok di kedua telinganya, yang dengan kurang ajar sudah meruntuhkan sebagian besar harga diri Yoongi.

"Lihat, lihat. Anak ini susah sekali diajak bersosialisasi." Hoseok berdecak melihat tingkah Yoongi. Ia menarik kedua pipi mulusnya, berharap dapat membenarkan mulut Yoongi yang sering melontarkan kata-kata cuek dan pedas. "Setidaknya tahu dia itu siapa, Yoongi. Kau anggota sekolah ini atau bukan?"

" _Ih_ , sakit!" Yoongi menepis tangan lelaki cerewet di sampingnya. Ia mengelus kulit pipi yang terasa perih karena dicubit. Apa pedulinya, Yoongi berdecak, kalau tidak mengenal lelaki kurang ajar itu ya memang tidak kenal!

Yoongi sebenarnya sedikit tahu wajah lelaki itu. Tapi entahlah, Yoongi begitu tak bersemangat sama sekali untuk menggalinya karena membuat ia teringat hal-hal memalukan saja.

"Makanya sering datang rapat antar klub, jangan minta aku atau Myungsoo untuk selalu mewakilkanmu ."

"Di mana letak hubungan antara aku tidak mengenalnya dan tidak hadir rapat antar klub?" cibir Yoongi.

"Ada. Kau harus mengetahuinya, Yoongi. Pasti mau tak mau kau akan berinteraksi dengannya lagi." Myungsoo menganjurkan seraya melahap potongan terakhir _sandwich_ nya. "Dia ketua OSIS kita."

Yoongi melirik Myungsoo tak percaya. Dia? Yang memiliki banyak tindikkandan tidak berpenampilan rapih seperti kutu buku itu?

"Bisa dibilang, dia sama mencoloknya dengan dirimu yang berpenampilan _outstanding."_ Hoseok mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Myungsoo.

Mari diperjelas. Jika Min Yoongi terkenal sebagai ikon ratu satu sekolah, maka yang menduduki singgah sana rajanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ketua OSIS berpostur tinggi tersebut.

Kim Namjoon. Seseorang yang berwawasan luas serta cerdas. Sosoknya tidak menggambarkan seorang ketua OSIS di cerita-cerita lain yang dibuat terlalu kaku, justru ia di sisi sebaliknya yang pandai dalam bergaul. Sebagai nilai tambahan, wajahnya yang _manly_ dan ber _style_ bagus membuat siapa saja akan dengan suka rela menjatuhkan hati kepadanya.

Terkecuali Min Yoongi.

Mungkin belum.

"Kesimpulan dari semua itu, aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Titik." Yoongi menutup paksa topik obrolan mereka yang membuat Hoseok jadi ingin meledek kembali.

"Bilang saja sudah tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan dia."

" _YA! YA! YA!"_ lelaki mungil itu bangkit dan menarik telinga Hoseok dengan gemas, "Jangan ingat-ingat itu—astaga perlu ku ulang beberapa kali lagi, aku sudah muak!"

" _Argh, sakiiit_. Salahkan dirimu sendiri, kenapa bisa-bisanya kau menyangka Namjoon akan ' _menembak'_ mu." Hoseok berusaha membela diri sembari mengusap telinganya yang terasa pedas.

"Oh, maaf, kalau aku memang terlalu besar kepala!" rajuk Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya yang sangat merah merambat ke seluruh wajah. Malu. Sungguh, benar-benar memalukan. Yoongi saja sampai sekarang tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ia dengan percaya diri menyangka Namjoon ingin menyatakan cinta padahal lelaki tinggi tersebut hanya ingin menolong kaki kramnya saat itu. Mau dibawa ke mana _pride_ mahalnya sekarang, Yoongi berasa ingin terjun ke jurang saja.

"Myungsoo, sini kau, brengsek." Hoseok memandang Myungsoo berusaha meminta pertolongan untuk menyelamatkan daun telinganya yang akan lepas jika tidak buru-buru menenangkan Yoongi yang dua kali menariknya keras.

"Sudah, Yoongi. Kasihani dia." Myungsoo tertawa melerai telapak tangan Yoongi dari telinga Hoseok. Lalu ia elus tangan mungil Yoongi tersebut berusaha menenangkan. "Kau juga Hoseok, berhentilah."

"Bikin emosi saja." Sewot Yoongi merengut.

Myungsoo menarik kedua ujung bibirnya lalu mencolek hidung Yoongi, "Iya, iya.. Janji tidak menggodamu lagi. Berhenti marah-marah, ya."

Yoongi tercenung menatap senyuman sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut lalu menghempaskan nafas dengan kasar. Kalau Myungsoo sudah bersikap seperti ini, mana bisa Yoongi menolaknya.

"Kalau dengan Myungsoo saja, langsung menurut." Cibir Hoseok yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Karena denganmu sangat menyebalkan, bodoh." Yoongi mejulurkan lidar kepada Hoseok dan melenggang pergi dengan kesal.

"Kau ini, Hoseok. Senang sekali membuatnya jengkel." Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang marah-marah membuatku ingin terus menggodanya." Mereka pun tergelak bersama menyetujuinya.

.

.

Saat itu hari sudah mendekati sore, gedung sekolah terdengar sunyi selepas murid-murid telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing beberapa jam yang lalu. Terkecuali anggota ekstrakurikuler yang sedang berlatih sehabis jam pelajaran pokok berakhir dan anggota organisasi intra sekolah yang baru saja selesai mendiskusikan _job desc_ mereka selama seminggu ke depan.

"Jin, kau yakin tak ingin pulang bersama hari ini?" Namjoon bertanya ke sahabat sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Seokjin menggeleng menyayangkan waktu untuk bersama Namjoon tersebut terbuang percuma, ia harus relakan itu untuk menjemput adiknya setiap hari di sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

"Tak mau ku antar sekalian ke TK dengan motorku?" tawar lelaki berkulit _tanning_ namun tampak seksi. Dan sekali lagi, Seokjin menggeleng lemah. Seokjin harus bisa memaklumi peran mengurus rumah selagi kedua orang tuanya bekerja hingga larut.

"Tidak usah, Namjoonie. Aku sudah janji dengan adikku akan menemaninya membeli peralatan sekolah dan belanja bahan makanan yang sudah mau habis."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, salam untuk adikmu. Hati-hati di jalan." Namjoon melambaikan satu tangannya membalas kepergian Seokjin yang perlahan menghilang menuju gerbang sekolah.

Namjoon berjalan menuju halaman yang terparkir beberapa motor sembari bersiul dan melempar-lempar rendah kunci di tangannya. Langkahnya seketika berhenti mendengar decitan-decitan karet sepatu di lantai lapangan _indoor_ yang licin. Klub basket sedang berlatih rupanya.

Mata Namjoon secara tak sadar mencari sosok mungil seputih susu yang tadi pagi sempat membuatnya tertawa sepanjang hari jika mengingatnya. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu menuduhnya melakukan pendekatan untuk menyatakan cinta padahal ia sudah berbaik hati menolong kakinya agar dapat berjalan kembali.

Tapi siapa sangka, karena hal yang menurut Namjoon konyol dan bodoh tersebut justru membuatnya seakan tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh lagi seperti apa sebenarnya Min Yoongi sehingga banyak orang yang berlomba-lomba mendapatkannya yang super jutek dan galak. Sampai Yoongi sendiri spontan menyangka dirinya adalah salah satu orang yang terobsesi terhadapnya.

Ia mengintip sekilas ke dalam lapangan, berharap menemukan orang yang dia cari. Namun Namjoon harus menelan kekecewaannya karena Yoongi sepertinya tidak ada di mana pun di dalam gedung tersebut.

 _Ah, sayang sekali_ , pikir Namjoon. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali menuju parkiran.

Namjoon merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mongering, ia meraba lehernya dan meneguk pelan air liur. "Mungkin membeli minuman dulu sebelum pulang bukan ide yang tidak buruk."

Ia memutar arah ke tempat _vending machine_ yang tak jauh dari tempat parkiran. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, tak percaya ini memang terlihat dibuat-buat atau sudah terencana oleh Tuhan untuknya. Coba tebaklah, mengapa Namjoon kini menyeringai sekarang?

Lelaki manis bersurai pirang tengah menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia berdiri menatap deretan minuman di dalam _vending machine_ yang Namjoon tuju.

Kebetulan, apa memang takdir?

.

.

"Sunbae! Aku titip _orange soda,_ ya!"

"Aku teh oolong, ya, Yoongi. _Thank you_."

"Aku teh yang rasa stroberi!"

"Teh madu, deh."

"Dua _cola_ seperti biasa untukku dan Jungkook, sunbae. Hehehe"

Dan masih ada beberapa yang setengah berteriak. Yoongi kini memutar matanya jengah karena menerima kekalahan berturut-turutnya dalam _hompimpah_ dengan anggota klub basket saat _breaktime._ Sebagai hukuman, ia harus mau disuruh membelikan minuman yang dititipkan ke dirinya. Yoongi hanya bisa berdecak keras mengapa ia selalu tak bisa menang dalam ber _hompimpah_ dan berjalan malas-malasan menuju _vending machine._

"Teh stroberi untuk Hoseok idiot," Yoongi menekan tombol pada _vending machine_ tersebut setelah memasukan beberapa logam uang kedalamnya. Terdengar bunyi gemerincing kaleng terjatuh dalam kotak. "Oolong untuk Myung.. _ehm_ , _cola_ tadi siapa, ya? Ah, Jimin dan Jungkook. Taehyung? _Orange soda.._ Lalu, _hhmm_ … apalagi…? _Argghh!_ Brengsek, kenapa banyak sekali?!"

"Hallo. Kita bertemu lagi, Min Yoongi." Lelaki seputih susu tersebut terperanjat kaget mendengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba menyapanya dari belakang. Ketika Yoongi bersiap menengok untuk memarahi siapa yang berani membuat jantungnya serasa lepas, ia mematung menatap senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajah orang tersebut.

"Kim.. Namjoon?"

"Oh," Namjoon tertawa rendah lalu menatap lurus ke wajah bulat Yoongi. "kau mengingat namaku. _That's good._ "

 _Belum cukupkah, Tuhan, penderitaan yang harus dialami hari ini. Terlalu besar kepala meyangka orang menyukaiku—buang aku ke jurang!—, kalah taruhan dan sekarang malah dipertemukan lagi dengan orang yang menghilangkan wajah percaya diri kebanggaanku._

Yoongi cepat-cepat menatap mesin otomatis kembali. Untuk seseorang memiliki kulit yang sangat putih ia mempunyai kebiasaan buruk. Salah satunya adalah ketika ia sedang gugup menahan rasa malu pasti warna wajahnya aku cepat berubah menjadi sangat merah semerah kepiting yang baru saja direbus. Itu pula yang selalu ia coba tutupi dengan kegalakannya setiap kali ada yang meledek seperti Hoseok saat istirahat di kantin tadi.

Tapi sekarang? Boro-boro ia ingin melontarkan kalimat pedas, sudah jelas ia yang salah kepada orang di sampingnya ini. Yoongi hanya bisa terbata-bata saking malunya.

"Itu. Mengenai tadi pagi… Aku…"

Namjoon terkekeh. Lihat, wajah Yoongi benar-benar merah. Gemas sekali.

"Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi," Namjoon bersandar pada mesin lalu tersenyum, "kalau itu membuatmu jadi tak nyaman. Aku juga akan melupakannya."

" _T-thanks."_

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, tolong ambilkan aku sebuah minuman di mesin ini." Namjoon menyodorkan uang logam kepada Yoongi yang menghela nafas beratnya. Setidaknya Yoongi dengan ikhlas mau disuruh-suruh, imbalan yang kalau menurut Namjoon bisa dianggap impas untuk menutup mulut atas peristiwa memalukan pagi tadi.

"Kau mau apa?"

" _Uhm.._ Susu _vanilla."_

Yoongi melirik Namjoon sekilas lalu berbalik kembali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"Favoritku."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar pernyataan singkat Yoongi yang cukup ketus. Jadi lelaki manis ini menyukai susu _vanilla,_ ya.. Otak Namjoon otomatis mencatat satu hal baru tentangnya.

Yoongi segera menekan tombol untuk mengambil minuman yang diminta Namjoon. Terdengar kotak susu telah jatuh dalam _box_ pengambilan.

" _Thank you."_ Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab ucapan Namjoon lalu menekan beberapa tombol lagi.

Lelaki tinggi tersebut berjongkok untuk mengambil minumannya dan menautkan alis. Banyak sekali minuman di kotak pengambilan itu. Ia menerka pasti untuk anggota klub basket. Tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya, memang bisa Yoongi yang mungil tersebut membawa semuanya sekaligus sendirian?

Yoongi ikut berjongkok untuk mengambil semua minuman tersebut, terlihat sangat kesulitan. Lantas Namjoon yang tak tega menatapnya menawarkan bantuan yang langsung Yoongi tolak dengan dingin. Lelaki putih itu bersikukuh bisa membawanya sendiri, ia hanya perlu untuk Namjoon menyusun benda tersebut di pelukannya.

"Yakin tidak mau ku bantu? Masukkan saja ke tasku."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Yoongi mencoba berjalan dengan susah payah karena banyaknya jumlah minuman yang ia bawa. Bodoh sekali ia lupa membawa plastik atau apapun itu. Kalau sampai ia meminta pertolongan Namjoon membawakan minuman-minuman ini ke anggotanya, pasti Yoongi akan digoda habis-habisan. Dan Yoongi sangat menghidari hal itu terjadi!

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai tersandung dan— astaga Min Yoongi!"

Belum selesai Namjoon mengingatkan Yoongi , tiga kaleng jatuh mengenai kaki lelaki mungil itu dan tak sengaja menyandungnya. Yoongi terjatuh dengan lutut menyentuh tanah dengan tanpa ampun, ia meringis karena rasa perih mendera. Lupa ia masih menggunakan celana pendek seragam basket yang tak mampu melindungi goresan bebatuan kecil di kulitnya.

" _Hei, are you okay?"_ tanya Namjoon khawatir. Namjoon refleks membereskan semua minuman yang terjatuh dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Harus berapa ratus kali lagi Yoongi melakukan hal yang membuat dia ingin tenggelam di dasar lautan saja? Kenapa ia mempermalukan diri lagi di depan si ketua OSIS?!

"Lututmu terluka." Namjoon ikut meringis memandang Yoongi.

"Aku pi-pinjam tasmu sebentar.. Nanti a-aku kembalikan lagi setelah ku berikan minuman-minuman itu ke a-anggotaku." Ujar Yoongi seraya menahan sakit.

"Membawanya sendiri? Dengan keadaan seperti ini?" decakan tak percaya terlontar dari mulut Namjoon. Ia kemudian menggantungkan tas ranselnya di depan lalu berjongkok menawari punggung lebarnya untuk ditunggangi. "Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke lapangan."

"Aku bisa sendiri. _"_ Yoongi mencoba berdiri namun ia malah tersungkur, menambah goresan lukanya. Namjoon berdecak kembali menatap betapa keras kepalanya ketua basket ini.

"Naik." Perintah Namjoon dengan sepenuhnya. "atau mau ku bawa kau dengan gedongan _a la_ putri?"

Dengan segala keterpaksaan yang menyudutkan Yoongi mau tak mau ia harus mematuhi ucapan Namjoon. Daripada ia semakin terlihat idiot dan mengenaskan, ia lebih memilih membiarkan Namjoon mengembannya di punggung lebar lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Tak perlu membuang-buang waktu kalau kau jadi anak manis yang penurut seperti ini." Namjoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yoongi mendengus jengkel.

" _Hup!"_ Namjoon mendadak membenarkan letak Yoongi yang tak siap di punggungnya, tentu saja membuat Yoongi refleks memeluk erat leher Namjoon. Namjoon dengan sangat jelas dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yoongi di telinganya.

Entah siapa yang lebih keras terdengar. Tetapi satu yang pasti, jantung dari kedua orang tersebut serentak berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My NamGi feels in this FF is just like… ;_;**

Buat semua yang mendukung ff ini; ngebaca, pm, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow;

KAMSAHAMNIDA. ARIGATOU. MERCI. THANK YOU. TERIMA KASIH

Without you I am nothing(?) *tebar ciuman terbang*

 **sugabae;** **Tuneperseven Heaven** **;** **aiayanaa** **;** **Lee Shikuni** **;** **Mr Yoon** **;** **es;  
** **diyahpark1004** **;** **dumb-baby-lion** **;** **johayo-kaisoo** **;** **ycsupernova;** **keikke** **;  
** **teflon-nim** **;** **SyubD** **;** **Prasetyo Hestina845** **;** **Riyoung17** **;** **midsummernight99** **;  
** **DeroyaDiv** **;** **Hening965** **;** **haurababys** **;** **mokpochoi96** **;**

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
